


El último milagro.

by Lia Olmu (deerbear)



Category: IU (Musician), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Español | Spanish, F/M, Genderbending, Mentions of Cancer, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/Lia%20Olmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho sigue esperando que algo mágico suceda de pronto. Gwiboon le hace ver que los milagros siempre están ahí, a su lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Felicidad

**Author's Note:**

> Los quiero a todos, ¿vale? No queda mucho que decir; sólo que estaba platicando con sweetvals, porque vi una imagen en tumblr que me partió el alma y dije "Tengo que escribir". Y bueno, en poco tiempo, salió esto. Perdón por mi falta de actualizaciones, tenía que terminar esto (y de hecho lo acabé en un día y dos horas).

Se conocieron por primera vez a mediados de primavera, cuando los rosales empezaban a florecer y los árboles de cerezo se descongelaban. Los largos mechones oscuros de una mujer se le enredaron a Minho entre los dedos, y su cuerpo se estremeció por la suave sensación que le recorrió, abrumándolo. Había estado quince minutos en aquél diminuto cuarto de karaoke y ni siquiera se había fijado en la hermosa muchacha que estaba caminando hacia la puerta de salida, con el ceño fruncido y los labios de corazón acomodados en un femenino mohín. Minho podía decir que la chica parecía un pequeño gato enjaulado, intentando salir tan rápido como le fuera posible.

—¿Quién es ella? —Le preguntó a Jonghyun, su viejo amigo de secundaria, quien se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, cantando a todo pulmón alguna vieja canción de Girls Generation que Minho no reconoció y sabía que no lo haría de todos modos (nunca fue muy fanático de esas chicas).

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Me has desconcentrado, Minho! ¿Qué quieres? —Se quejó el muchacho a su lado, arrugando el rostro y dejando que sus pequeños dientes se hicieran visibles entre sus labios; Minho no tenía tiempo que perder, así que señaló con la misma mano que sujetaba su bebida a la guapa chica que batallaba con la perilla redonda de la puerta. Los encargados del lugar no se molestaron en arreglarla antes, y Minho dudó que fuese a funcionar si la muchacha seguía sacudiéndola y golpeándola como lo hacía.

—Es Gwiboon, de mi clase de semiótica, ¿qué tiene? —Le anunció Jonghyun con una sonrisa que desapareció al ver los ojos de Minho fijos en la joven; de repente estaba interesado por saber de ella—. Olvídalo, no te hará caso. No sé ni cómo conseguí que viniera.

—A decir verdad, parece que muere por irse de aquí—Observó Minho con una sonrisa divertida en los labios antes de decidir quedarse en su sitio y dejarla lidiar con el pésimo servicio de la mal puesta cadena de karaokes. No era sorpresa que alguien quisiera huir de la aguardentosa presencia de Jonghyun y sus compañeros de universidad, cuyos principios inculcados en casa se habían ido a la basura apenas probaron las delicias que la libertad podía presentarles. A Minho nunca le había gustado beber, por eso se estaba limitando a vasos de agua mineral y sprite. Jonghyun le empujó contra los labios su vaso con brandy y coca-cola, obligándole a beber un sorbo, y cuando Minho redirigió su mirada a la puerta, sólo estaban las luces vacilantes colándose por la ventanilla de cristal, y el fantasma de su presencia en su propia memoria.

 

* * *

 

Dos meses después de aquél primer encuentro del que sólo Minho tenía consciencia, estaba sentado en la cafetería de su facultad, con las narices hundidas en libros y viejas fotografías. Estaba licenciándose en Fotografía Artística, y para Minho, era el peor semestre de su vida. Trabajos, ensayos, sesiones fotográficas como prácticas cada fin de semana, por lo menos. Tan frustrante como podía resultar, también tenía que organizar su proyecto final: una sesión fotográfica abstracta que retratara la belleza, la pureza y la calma. Después de pensárselo mucho, se había arriesgado a contactar a varias de sus amigas y pedirles que posaran para él, pero todas acabaron diciendo cosas como “Tengo trabajos finales, ¿Entiendes?”, “No podré, iré a mi casa este fin de semana, ¿Sabes que vivo en Busán?”. Minho sabía que no eran más que meras excusas para no interrumpir sus ocupadas vidas de glamour y banalidad, así que se había dado por vencido, con frustración.

—No te atormentes tanto, Minho, siempre podré ser tu modelo —le picó Jonghyun sentándose junto a él después de hacer la quinta llamada; era fácil decirlo para alguien que no tenía que preocuparse por estudiar para trabajar en el futuro. Jonghyun, quien estaba estudiando lo mismo en curso avanzado, le sonrió con sorna antes de fruncir el rostro bajo la mirada escrutadora de su amigo; la inspección lo aturdió—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tu amiga, la de tu clase de semiótica, ¿Podrías preguntarle si posaría para mí?

Entre gritos de “¡Estás loco, no puedo hacer eso!” y “¡Por favor, ayúdame a salvar el semestre!”, Minho consiguió que Jonghyun cruzara la facultad y le preguntara a Gwiboon sobre si estaría dispuesta a ayudarle con su trabajo final de Expresión Artística, y lo que había recibido a cambio era una nota que rezaba: “Quiero creer que eres lo suficientemente maduro para venir y pedírmelo por ti mismo. Por cierto, a tu amigo se le ha caído un tornillo, sería buena idea que le pusieras el repuesto”.

 

* * *

 

Gwiboon tenía carácter y unos aires de grandeza que pocos sabían manejar. No le gustaba que le hablaran con demasiada familiaridad, y Minho descubrió, por el lado malo, que tampoco se dejaba convencer fácilmente. Había ido varias ocasiones a pedirle que lo apoyara para su trabajo; incluso recurrió al viejo truco del coqueteo (Minho no se sentía cómodo con eso, era muy malo flirteando, siempre quedando como un idiota y tartamudo). Hasta que por fin, de alguna forma (Y Minho no sabía muy bien cómo), Gwiboon había accedido, harta de su insistencia.

La sesión fotográfica se llevó acabo cerca de un molino de viento, a las afueras de Seúl, donde el cielo dorado se mezclaba con los trigales de oro puro al atardecer, y los matorrales vecinos hacían de cortinas oscuras que velaban por la naturaleza. Gwiboon llevaba un vestido blanco y vaporoso, y el oscuro cabello ondulado volaba suelto con el aire vespertino. Minho no recordó en ese momento haber visto algo más bonito que aquello; la fina cintura envuelta por tela delicada, y los labios coloreados por un tenue tono anaranjado natural. Minho estaba enamorado de una tigresa albina con profundos ojos negros.

Le invitó un café al terminar; el primero de muchos que vendrían después, y que a Minho ya se le antojaban deliciosos.

 

* * *

 

El cortejo duró unos meses; el tiempo suficiente para que Minho se animara a besarla en la mejilla sin sentir que estaba apresurándose, y cuando la besó en los labios por primera vez, Gwiboon se prendó a su chaqueta de cuero, inclinándose hacia atrás y llevándolo consigo, dando el primer paso como cualquiera adivinó que pasaría (Porque Minho siempre fue ese chico tímido y ridículamente formal que conocían).

La gente creía que eran una pareja fuera de lo común: Minho era un chico serio, de naturaleza cálida y amable, responsable y, ciertamente, anticuado. De esos que preferían una taza de chocolate caliente y sentarse al calor de la chimenea en Nochebuena. Por otro lado, Gwiboon era inquieta, impertinentemente directa, llegando a rozar la altanería si estaba de mal humor; ruidosa e innovadora. Era de esas chicas que sacaban a rastras a quien estuviera sentado frente a la chimenea para llevarlo a conocer la vida nocturna de Seúl durante la madrugada de una navidad.

Peleaban frecuentemente, se reconciliaban apasionadamente. Minho disfrutaba de enredar los dedos entre los largos cabellos negros de Gwiboon, y la chica dedicaba sus ratos a escribirle tórridas notas románticas para colocarlas en secreto entre las páginas de algún libro que Minho dejase olvidado en su casa después de marcharse.

Contra todo pronóstico, Gwiboon y Minho habían demostrado que la gente podía equivocarse continuamente, que la sociedad sólo fungía como un represor que no toleraba las diferencias, y que no había pareja más feliz que ellos en ese momento. La felicidad se medía por las carcajadas que Gwiboon provocaba en Minho, y las horas que pasaban juntos, enroscados el uno al otro en algún sofá del departamento de Minho, entre castos besos y caricias cálidas.

Minho no quería perder oportunidad de tomar fotografías a Gwiboon. Cada sonrisa estaba grabada en su cámara, y le obsequiaba un portarretratos con una diferente siempre que podía. Minho se quedaba con sus favoritas, siempre celoso de ellas.

Un año después de empezar a salir formalmente, Minho le deslizó una discreta pero hermosa sortija en el dedo anular, y Gwiboon chilló en medio de la calle, lanzándose a sus brazos, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas mientras se reía con nerviosismo (Minho también estaba nervioso, emocionado y quería llorar, pero prefería concentrarse en la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos).

 

* * *

 

Se casaron seis meses después, a mediados de junio, en una boda religiosa sencilla a la cual asistieron sólo familiares y amigos cercanos. Gwiboon le dijo que prefería una luna de miel duradera a una ostentosa ceremonia, y así lo habían hecho. Viajaron a París, con estancia de una semana; se hospedaron en un hotel cuatro estrellas, y caminaron tomados de la mano cada noche, descubriendo las calles tan ajenas a ellos, tan llenas de luces y melodías parisinas.

—¿Sí sabes que Gwiboon me gustaba? Y ahora estás casado con ella, bastardo traicionero —le confesó Jonghyun entre risas un día, varias semanas después de su regreso a Corea—. Cuídala, Minho. Tienes en tus manos un tesoro que muchos hubiésemos querido.

—Lo sé, hyung, estoy dispuesto a darle milagros día a día, de otro modo, no estaría aquí —le contestó Minho con una sonrisa; seguro de que Jonghyun ya no sentía nada por Gwiboon dado que llevaba varios meses de noviazgo con una dulce joven de nombre Jieun, y también podía oír las campanadas de la iglesia in crescendo para ellos.

—Muy bien, Minho. Muy bien.

 

* * *

 

Compraron juntos una casa, después de varios meses de pagar alquiler. No era grande, tampoco estaba ubicada en la zona más lujosa de la ciudad. Pero era de ellos, y proporcionaba más calidez y seguridad que cualquiera de las más ostentosas casas que podían ver desde la terraza en las zonas bajas del barrio.

Minho tomó fotografías de su hogar antes de que lo amueblaran. Gwiboon le sonrió al encontrar en una de las cajas de mudanza su vestido de novia, y movida por la nostalgia, corrió a probárselo, añorando uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. Minho obedeció a su esposa cuando le pidió que se pusiera el frac, y salió riendo del cuarto de baño.

—Cariño, ¿Por qué quieres que…? —Se quedó callado al ver a su pequeña castaña armando el tripié de su cámara personal, y acomodándola en él, luchando trabajosamente con su esponjoso vestido blanco—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Con una risa profunda, Minho alcanzó la espalda de Gwiboon, pasándole los brazos por la cintura mientras ella luchaba contra el aparato y el vestido al mismo tiempo.

—Quiero que nos tomes una foto, Choi Minho, así, con nuestros trajes de novios y nuestra casa nueva—Le informó Gwiboon con todo decidido, sin girar a verle, o detenerse a escuchar su opinión (Tampoco era que Minho estuviese en desacuerdo). Minho no se apartó de su espalda, dejándola hacer hasta que la cámara estuvo bien posicionada delante de una puerta de doble hoja que llevaba hasta el salón. Abrió la puerta de par en par, y se colocó detrás de ésta, con la mitad de su cuerpo visible para la toma y la otra mitad oculta por la puerta blanca. Minho entendió el mensaje, colocó el temporizador de la cámara réflex y corrió a ponerse de la misma forma en la hoja contraria.

_Clic._

La sonrisa de Minho y las lágrimas nostálgicas de Gwiboon quedaron grabadas en la posteridad. La felicidad estaba escrita en cada píxel de aquella nítida fotografía.

 

* * *

 

Los muebles fueron llegando lentamente; primero un nuevo refrigerador, y luego ese comedor para seis personas que a Gwiboon le había encantado. Estufa de gas, incluso ese cómodo sofá reclinable que le daba la bienvenida cada vez que regresaba cansado del trabajo. Gwiboon lo envolvía en mimos y le repartía besos por la cara, sentada en su regazo.

—¿Seguirás haciendo esto cuando tengamos ochenta años y mis rodillas se quiebren por la artritis? —Le preguntó Minho una noche, rodeándole la esbelta cintura con los brazos mientras Gwiboon le acariciaba los labios con una fresa cubierta de chocolate. Minho se resistía a morderla hasta que Gwiboon le contestase, pero de nuevo y como siempre lo había hecho, su esposa retaba a su paciencia.

—Por supuesto que no. A los ochenta años tú estarás en un asilo y yo en casa de mi hijo mayor, junto a su mujer —Gwiboon le tomó el pelo, entre risas desganadas, insistiendo con la fresa entre los labios cerrados de su esposo. Minho paseó una mano por los hombros femeninos hasta llegar al cuello de Gwiboon y enredar los dedos en el cabello de su nuca (Minho tenía cierta adicción por el cabello de Gwiboon; pero si era honesto, era más adicto a ella que a cualquier otra cosa en el universo).

—Pues si quieres asegurarte ese futuro, será mejor que seamos buenos niños y hagamos nuestra tarea de una vez —susurró en su oído, escuchando las carcajadas ruidosas y alegres de Gwiboon, antes de tomarla en brazos y levantarse para ir con ella a la habitación que compartían cada noche.

Habían hecho el amor muchas veces desde la noche de bodas, sin embargo, esta vez había sido diferente, y aunque ninguno de los dos podía describirlo entonces, sabían lo que era. Minho le entregó su alma, y repitió en su oído cada uno de los votos matrimoniales que le había recitado ante el altar.

—Y prometo llenar tu vida de milagros —finalizó, besándole la frente a Gwiboon, quien se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos, arrullada por la profunda voz de Minho reverberando dentro de su pecho.

 

* * *

 

Los planes de Gwiboon no se cumplieron al pie de la letra, y a pesar de todo, no estaba decepcionada en absoluto. Mucho menos Minho, que sostenía entre sus brazos a una pequeña masa rojiza y suave, de grandes ojos felinos como los de su madre, y nariz respingona como su padre.

—SunHee, ¿Quieres ver a la mujer a quien le quitaste el puesto de «lo más hermoso del mundo»? —Canturreó al entrar por la puerta de la habitación de hospital con su hija en brazos, envuelta en sedosos edredones rosados.

Gwiboon sonrió cansada, pálida y sin vida, desde su cama; el corazón de Minho se escandalizó por su deplorable estado, sin embargo, sonrió también y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para depositar entre los casi escuálidos brazos de su esposa a la criatura que habían concebido entre los dos.

—Es hermosa —musitó Gwiboon, adorándola. SunHee bostezó.

—Se parece a ti.

—Mentiroso. Es idéntica a ti, mírala —espetó Gwiboon con dulzura, acariciando con el dedo meñique el contorno del rostro de su hija. Fue un parto difícil, SunHee tenía el cordón umbilical enredado en el cuello y había requerido de cesárea. La madre estaba exhausta, débil y sedada. Se quedaría en el hospital unos días, recuperando fuerzas, y entonces, podría irse a casa, donde la esperaba su nueva vida como madre.

—Se parece a ambos. Gwiboon… —la llamó Minho, tomando la mano delgada y pequeña de su esposa entre la suya.

— _¿Mmm?_

—Te amo —susurró, depositando un suave beso sobre la piel del dorso de su mano.

—Yo también te amo.


	2. Desdicha.

Minho ya no recuerda qué es la felicidad, o cómo se siente. Se le ha olvidado entre tantos viajes recurrentes a Daegu, y la carga emocional que le hunde los hombros. Ahora sólo es una vieja palabra roída que no sabe dónde ha oído antes.

A dónde va, por qué va, por cuánto tiempo. Es todo lo que tiene en mente mientras se dirige al sur en un destartalado Kia Cadenza blanco. Sólo sabe que Gwiboon estaba en Seúl apenas ayer, y de repente, está en algún hospital de Daegu, llamándole en mitad de la noche porque algo ha sucedido. Y Minho deja a su equipo de trabajo en Incheon para viajar a donde está su esposa, junto a su hija.

La crisis económica golpeó al nivel medio del país; Minho tiene que promocionarse por su cuenta para asegurarse de trabajos bien pagados. Las sesiones fotográficas para bodas y eventos especiales son lo único que pueden darle estabilidad en este momento, y sin embargo, tiene que dejarlo cuando recibe la llamada de Gwiboon. No le importa; para él, nada significa lo que Gwiboon y SunHee significan en esta vida, o en la siguiente.

Dijo adiós a sus sueños de dedicarse a la fotografía artística y competir a nivel mundial; dijo adiós a sus propósitos de mudarse a una casa más grande, y de comprarle a Gwiboon un bonito vestido azul. Y ahora, un milagro es demasiado costoso para alguien que ya no tiene fe para sostenerse.

(Minho sabe que se ha dado por vencido en muchas cosas, sin embargo, le duele darse por vencido sobre darle aunque sea un milagro a su esposa, como prometió).

 

* * *

 

—No hay nada que podamos hacer, de haberlo diagnosticado antes… —y Minho no puede escuchar más. Los pitidos de sus oídos se vuelven insoportables, mira al cielo, pidiendo una respuesta más clara y todo lo que entiende es que la está perdiendo.

(Pero en realidad no lo entiende, nunca lo ha entendido, y no quiere hacerlo. Su mente se ha quedado en blanco, y las lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos sin que se dé cuenta. ¿Por qué es tan difícil construir la felicidad y tan fácil que ésta se desmorone sin más?).

 

* * *

 

—¡SunHee! —Vocifera Minho, la débil luz solar acariciándole la piel. SunHee, de cuatro años, corre por todo el jardín del hospital, con el cabello enmarañado y la ropa torcida. La niña vislumbra a su padre, y corre a sus brazos, con una risa adornándole la boca—. Te has ensuciado el vestido, ¿Sabes la zurra que nos dará mamá? —Murmura Minho, levantando en brazos a su hija y entrando al hospital por la puerta lateral—. Antes tenemos que ir a cambiarte de ropa, ¿vale? Tienes que estar guapa.

Quince minutos después, SunHee se escurre por la puerta de la habitación con una falda limpia y un pálido suéter rosado. El invierno está acercándose, Minho lo siente en todo su cuerpo conforme una oleada de frialdad dolorosa lo recorre. Ya no es el joven de hace algunos años. La vida le ha golpeado duramente, y las cicatrices escosen como si aún estuviesen abiertas.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —Exclama la niña al verla dentro de la habitación, y se sube rápidamente a la alta cama de hospital con esfuerzo. Se acuesta en el hueco frío en el colchón y le regala una sonrisa a la mujer que se acerca a ella, a paso lento.

—Le has cambiado la ropa —susurra Gwiboon, acercándose a su hija—. Me gusta esta falda.

—Sí, pensé que te gustaría vérsela puesta. La escogiste tú.

Y no dicen más. Minho se limita a sentarse en el pequeño e increíblemente incómodo sofá de la habitación privada, y Gwiboon juega con su hija quedamente, sobre la cama. Cambiando llantos de injusticia por risas de inocencia.

 

* * *

 

Minho y Gwiboon no han discutido en un año y medio. Como un tácito acuerdo, evitan temas puntillosos y se callan los reclamos. Minho sabe qué decir, y qué no. Sin embargo, ha llegado la hora de hablar sobre esto, y por más que Gwiboon se niegue a aceptarlo, deben hacerlo.

—Podríamos regresar a Seúl. Ahí está nuestra casa, y… —comenta un lunes por la mañana.

—No quiero irme de aquí. En Daegu está todo lo que necesitamos, todo lo que SunHee necesita —le responde Gwiboon desde su sitio, y Minho se pasa una mano por la barbilla. Los padres de Gwiboon viven en Daegu, y es con ellos que vive SunHee y pasa los fines de semana y días sin trabajo un agotado e infeliz Minho.

—En Seúl hay mejores hospitales, y está nuestro hogar, ¿No quieres volver ahí? —Casi le duele decirlo. Como una daga que le atraviesa el corazón, también sabe la respuesta, pero no quiere oírla, así como su esposa tampoco quiere decirla en realidad.

—¿De qué me va a servir, Minho? Me estoy muriendo, de todas formas —escupe Gwiboon con amargura pasajera, antes de que un ataque de tos le obstruya la respiración por varios y largos segundos que Minho cuenta pacientemente. Setenta y dos—. Dios me está sofocando, y tarde o temprano, no respiraré. No quiero que lo último que inhale sea el hollín de Seúl y su patética contaminación.

Gwiboon vuelve a toser violentamente, Minho la sostiene con firmeza e impotencia mientras ve sangre brotando de los pálidos labios de aquella hermosa mujer, y las enfermeras corren a su lado para estabilizarla. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer un milagro, quitarle todo el dolor de su alma y de su cuerpo. Si tan sólo pudiera…

 

* * *

 

La explicación inicial que le dan los médicos es cáncer de mama. Ha estado consumiendo la vitalidad de Gwiboon hasta hacerla colapsar durante una visita a sus padres, hace año y medio. Y ahora, el cáncer se ha desplazado a sus pulmones, el estómago y los riñones. Demasiado para poder sobrevivir. Gwiboon tiene razón, Dios está sofocándola. Y está asfixiándolo también a él; como si llevársela no fuese suficiente para matarlo.

 

* * *

 

Gwiboon se siente un poco mejor por la mañana, sobre todo los días antes de su quimioterapia (porque una vez la recibe, duerme durante varios días y se siente alicaída al despertar), por lo que los médicos le permiten salir a caminar al jardín del hospital. Es eso, o permanecer en cama todo el día con más dolor que ganas de ver la vida, asegura, y Minho la toma del brazo para servirle de apoyo. SunHee está en el jardín de niños, por eso Gwiboon disfruta de un poco de serenidad extra. Puede respirar el aire fresco matutino, y platicar de todo y nada con su esposo.

—Estás muy delgado, ¿Has comido bien?

—Claro que sí —Gwiboon frunce el ceño un instante y Minho sabe que es otro de esos dolores que la morfina no puede apaciguar—. ¿Quieres regresar adentro?

—No. Si paso dos minutos más dentro de este hospital, creo que me moriré antes de tiempo —bromea Gwiboon, pero ninguno de los dos se ríe; han dejado de reírse hace mucho tiempo—. ¿Cómo están mis padres? Han estado tan ocupados con SunHee que no los he visto últimamente.

—Están bien.

—¿Y Jonghyun?

—Cuidando de Yoogeun y su nueva hermanita.

—Me alegro por él y Jieun.

—Yo también.

Al menos ellos aún son felices, y tienen sus milagros a diario, piensa Minho con tristeza. Ahora sólo puede recordar cuando le acariciaba a Gwiboon su larga melena oscura, sin embargo, hace mucho tiempo que Gwiboon ha dejado de usar peluca, y de todos modos, Minho prefería las hebras naturales de su esposa.

 

* * *

 

—¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre SunHee y tú? —Le dice Gwiboon un sábado, al mediodía, ambos sentados en algún lado de la sala de juegos para visitantes, en la planta baja del hospital. Gwiboon ya no puede mantenerse en pie por sí sola, y el sólo caminar le deja sin aliento en los mejores casos, pero generalmente le provoca crisis de tos severas que la regresan a la cama de hospital, conectada a una máquina que envía oxígeno puro a sus pulmones.

—¿Cuál? —Pregunta Minho, viendo a su hija yendo y viniendo por toda la zona de juegos.

—Que tú no tienes mal carácter —responde Gwiboon riéndose a penas antes de sofocarse. Minho sólo sonríe—. Ambos sabemos en qué acabará esto, Minho. Así que cuídala —La voz de Gwiboon se quiebra y Minho no sabe si es a causa del cansancio o de las lágrimas que Gwiboon se traga—. Y dale tantos milagros como me diste a mí, e incluso más.

Minho quiere decirle que eso es mentira, pero no dice nada en ese momento (A veces es mejor no decir nada).

—Nunca te dí un milagro.

—Llenaste mi vida de milagros.

—No te dí ninguno.

Gwiboon se queda callada un segundo; respira profundamente, y lo mira con los ojos cristalinos. Minho casi puede escuchar el sonido de algo rompiéndose en su interior. ¿Por qué duele tanto?

—Ah, ¿no? —Susurra—. Me diste una estúpida proposición para tu trabajo final como declaración. Me diste un paisaje dorado en nuestra primera cita sin que te lo pidiera. Me diste tu amor, Minho, y felicidad. Pero el milagro más hermoso que me diste… —Gwiboon llora, y Minho se da cuenta de que él también tiene algunas lágrimas rodándole en la mejilla, es inevitable y su alma se rompe—. Fue a ella.

Y ambos miran a su hija que los observa desconcertada desde su lugar antes de salir corriendo hacia ellos con una alegre sonrisa.

 

* * *

 

Mientras los días pasan, a Gwiboon se le dificulta cada vez más el hacer todo, hasta que lo único que puede hacer es mirar hacia el techo blanco de su habitación y escuchar la voz de su esposo hablándole todo el tiempo. SunHee ya no tiene permitido visitar a su madre en el hospital, ni siquiera durante la hora de visitas. Y por un lado, tanto Gwiboon como Minho lo agradecen. No quieren que la niña vea a su madre marchitándose como una de esas margaritas que su abuela plantó en el jardín el otoño pasado.

Gwiboon está ahora conectada a una máquina que respira por ella, porque sus pulmones están demasiado cansados y “podridos”, en palabras de Gwiboon. Minho le cuenta viejas historias de sus años de preparatoria, le recuerda momentos de su vida juntos, y le actualiza las noticias sobre Jonghyun con su familia (Pero Minho siente inmensos celos, así que se detiene antes de acabar siempre).

Gwiboon escucha atentamente, y le escribe de vez en cuando pequeñas notas de papel. Las palabras apenas son perceptibles.

“Cuando ya no esté, ¿Será SunHee tu nueva modelo?”. Gwiboon está tan débil que apenas puede sostener el lapicero y su torcida caligrafía es entendible sólo para Minho.

—Ella quedará en tu representación. Pero no hablemos de eso; te pondrás bien, cariño.

Pero Minho sabe que es una mentira que se obliga a sí mismo a creer, y que los minutos que le quedan al lado de Gwiboon sólo son conjeturas que se han ido decayendo con el tiempo.

“Minho, ¿Crees que Dios haya decidido esto para mí?”.

—Lo decidió para todos, Gwiboon. Él siempre sabe qué necesitamos para crecer. Tú te has hecho mejor y mejor persona, Gwiboon, y te amo más que nunca, más que a nadie en este mundo —Minho se recuesta junto a ella, apoyando la cabeza de su esposa en su pecho, y tomando su mano entre la suya.

“Perdón por rechazarte la primera vez”.

—Te amo, Gwiboon. Ahora descansa, estás agotada.

“Yo también te amo”.

Y Gwiboon se duerme, soñando con quién sabe qué cosas, hasta que el cansancio la absorbe por completo y ya no despierta más.

 

* * *

 

Minho sabe que algo falta por empacar. SunHee revolotea en el salón vacío junto a sus muñecas, y su padre camina entumecido por toda la casa. Los recuerdos le apuñalan el alma. Ha pasado un mes desde la muerte de Gwiboon, y la casa ha sido puesta en venta. Minho acordó con Gwiboon que SunHee crecería en Daegu, y eso está haciendo, mudándose por completo a Daegu. Tomando las riendas de lo que le queda de vida, para vivirla con su pequeña.

—Papá, ¡éste! —Murmura SunHee desde el salón, atrayendo la atención de Minho, quien corre a buscarla. La encuentra mirando con adoración el enorme cuadro que cuelga de la pared, sobre la chimenea. Es esa fotografía que él y Gwiboon se tomaron con sus trajes de boda puestos detrás de las puertas del salón, y un nudo se forma en la garganta de Minho. Recordando los detalles, estira los brazos y pasa las puntas de los dedos por los bordes de madera tallada. Hay una delgada capa de polvo que se aferra a su piel.

Minho llora, y sonríe al mismo tiempo.

 

* * *

 

—Cielo, quédate quieta —SunHee vuelve a gimotear—. Sólo tomará un segundo.

Minho comprueba el estado de la cámara, algo obsoleta por el paso del tiempo, pero nunca para él. Es la misma cámara que utilizó casi seis años atrás. Minho le sonríe a su hija, quien se aferra a su abrigo azul.

—Apresúrate, tu trasero se congela —SunHee tiene el mismo tacto que su madre; Minho ríe de veras y asiente con la cabeza. Encuadra la toma, coloca el temporizador y corre detrás de la misma hoja de puerta blanca.

—SunHee, ¡Chiss!

_Clic._

Minho sabe que no hay nada más hermoso que la risa de su hija; Minho se da cuenta entonces de que Gwiboon siempre tuvo razón y el milagro que ha buscado siempre, estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo.

(Porque Minho finalmente, entiende que la felicidad no es un lugar al cual llegar, sino el camino en sí mismo; que sus vidas ya estaban colmadas de milagros desde el momento en que el amor llegó a ellas).

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Al fin otro proyecto que termino! Bueno, quería dejar varias cosas en claro. Antes que nada, me inspiré en estas fotos como ya se dieron cuenta. Pero bueno, al final siento que el tipo de narración que escogí no fue tan explícito.
> 
> En mi vida, tengo dos experiencias con el cáncer; por parte de una querida amiga de la familia, y la mamá de mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, cuyos nombres no diré por obvias razones (privacidad, integridad moral, respeto y cariño). Gracias a Dios no ha sido sobre mí persona, o sobre un familiar más cercano, pero desde este punto de vista, puedo darme una idea de lo inexplicable que resulta la experiencia. Y que todos estamos esperando milagros en situaciones como estas. Que no sabemos lo que va a pasar, si hay una salida o no.
> 
> Por otro lado, quiero explicar a los personajes un poco.
> 
> Minho siempre ha tenido las cosas bajo control, a él le gusta cumplir lo que promete, y si siente que algo no está yendo como él piensa, cree que todo está yendo mal. Y seamos honestos, a todos nos ocurre esto. Que si programamos que en quince minutos llegaríamos a la universidad, pero el camión quedó atrapado en el tráfico, ¡Eso es malísimo, y no nos aguantamos la ira!
> 
> Pero no sabemos si, en lugar de habernos atrasado esos dos minutos que duramos en el tráfico, hubiésemos seguido nuestros caminos y un accidente nos ocurre. Siempre estamos en el lugar y en el tiempo indicados, nada se los viene encima sólo porque sí, Cada tropiezo, nos ayuda a levantarnos. Y entre más tropiezos tengamos, más experiencia tenemos y más rápido nos recuperamos, ¿No es así?
> 
> Un milagro, eso es un milagro. Caer y sin rendirte, volver a levantarte. Encontrar amor por ti, por las personas que te acompañan en el largo viaje llamado vida. Por eso Gwiboon apunta a que SunHee es ese milagro que ella más apreció. Porque era su renacer entre las cenizas, era su forma de seguir con vida, de ser amada y amar a los demás. Por cierto, SunHee significa felicidad. Gwiboon nunca se rindió, pese a lo que Minho creía. Siempre hablando con negativas acerca de su enfermedad, Gwiboon sabía lo que pasaría, pero estaba tranquila porque sabía que dejaba su milagro hecho en el mundo. Gracias a Minho, por cierto.
> 
> Los milagros están en todo; desde esos cinco minutos que nos tomamos de más para dormir por las mañanas, hasta el ejemplo más grande: La vida. Vivir, dar vida, mantenerla y seguir viviendo incluso después de la muerte. Aportar algo que cambie para bien a los demás, es la mejor manera de pasar a la inmortalidad.
> 
> Incluso la felicidad que Minho idealiza no es la verdadera, porque se da cuenta de que eso, la felicidad que tanto busca, es el mismo ruedo en el que va. A veces la carretera puede ser hermosa y ver claros de luna bellísimos, a veces, sin embargo, podemos enfrentarnos a tormentas y calores extremos, pero no por eso deja de ser hermosa. En fin, esto es sólo una parte poco entendible de mi filosofía de vida, y una breve y enredosa explicación de esta familia tan hermosa.  
> Ojalá les haya gustado el fic, y no duden en dejarme sus comentarios acá abajito. Los leo todos, los aprecio y aprendo. Muchas gracias, mis pequeños milagros ♥


End file.
